Email My Heart
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: He kissed her unexpectedly and now he's gone... How will she get him back? Okay, that was a really sucky summary, but please read and review!


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! You all said you wanted a happy Laley, so I wrote one! I was listening to Britney Spears' 'Email My Heart' and I came up with and idea for a Laley with that song. It's only a one-parter. I totally love this song and I was so inspired by it for this Laley story that I wrote this story in about half an hour, the fastest I've ever written a one-parter. I'm working on the next chapter for The Sweetest Sin and I'm slowly working through my writer's block, I'm sorry I'm making you guys wait so long for it, but I'm about half done with the chapter and I think it's going to be a long one so you can look forward to that. Anyways, I hope you like this story! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB. The song 'Email My Heart' belongs to Britney Spears.

**Rating: **PG

**Email My Heart**

I stared at my computer screen and sighed; no new mail. He'd been gone for a month and no news from him; not a visit, phone call, or even a letter or an email. I wished he would write back and tell me how everything is going with him. But I knew I had lost that right to know that night in the café. I heaved a sigh again as I left the desk chair and curled up on my bed, clutching the stuffed bear he had gotten me when we were little. Tears formed in my eyes as the memory flooded back to me.

_I turned the sign on the cafe door to closed then headed back behind the counter as I untied my apron. The bell above the door rang and before I could fully turn around to see who it was, I was pressed up against the wall. His hands cupped my face and his body pressed into mine as he kissed me hard, yet tender and filled with passion. After that one kiss, he pulled back and I found blue eyes staring back at me. Shocked as I was, my first reaction was to slap him and my second reaction was to well, slap him, so it was obvious what won out. My hand made contact with his cheek as I glared at him angrily, yet also confused, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Lucas!" He was my BEST FRIEND! How could he do something like this? I didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. My hand stung after I hit him and I still stared at him, waiting for him to respond. His expression changed from disappointed to sad then heartbroken and I saw the tears welling in his blue eyes. "I love you Hales. Always have, always will…" He turned and walked out the door without another word._

I never saw him again and my hand still burned as a reminder of that night. Over the past month, I had been thinking a lot about Lucas. I remembered all our times spent together since we were young, the closeness we shared. I missed him so much, so much more than I thought I would. As I replayed the memories in my head, I had begun to think that he meant more to me than just a friend. We'd been together since we were six years old; we went through some of life's milestones together. Two weeks ago, when I had revisited the time where we'd kissed as young adolescents at thirteen so that we'd be at least somewhat experienced when we kissed somebody else, and then the night at the café… I felt a spark travel through me, a warm tingly feeling following in its wake. It was then I had realized that I did have feelings for Lucas, that I did love him as more than a best friend.

Ever since that revelation, I had been emailing Lucas, asking then begging him to call me so we could talk or at least email me back so I knew that he was reading the emails I had sent him. Not one of them had been responded to.

I sat back in my desk chair and poised my hands over the keyboard, squaring my shoulders. I was determined to tell him how I felt, that I really did love him, that I had been confused. My heart now broke for him, how he must have felt when I slapped him in the face, him realizing that I didn't return the same feelings as he did. Seeing his face, his broken expression, in my mind, tears began to form in my eyes. I drew in a long breath and began to type, pouring my heart out into an email that I wasn't sure he would return.

_Dear Luke,_

_If you're reading this, you've probably read the hundreds of others I've sent you and are possibly getting annoyed by them, but this one is different. Please read this…_

_Oh, and by the way, listen to the song I made for you and look at the picture too._

_I'm sorry about the way I treated you that night at the café; I was confused. You just came in and you kissed me! I was caught off guard. I mean, we've been best friends for twelve years and here you were, kissing me! I didn't know that you felt that way about me._

_This past month, with you gone, I have spent most of my time alone in room, thinking. And the only thing I could think about was you. You are so much a part of my life Luke, and it's been a total mess without you here. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can barely focus on anything. All I can think about is you and that you're gone, and that I was the cause of your leaving. _

_Ever since you left, I've been on this virtual walk down memory lane. Memories of us together keep attacking me and bringing me back. All those times we spent together were the best of my life, Lucas, and I miss it, all of it. But I realized along this trip that I need you as more than just a friend. I felt something in that kiss, Luke, and it took me some time, but I realized that I love you too._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you; I just needed time to think and sort out my feelings. Will you please forgive me? Can you give me a second chance? I promise I will make it up to you. It's just…_

_I love you and I'm sorry._

_Please come home._

_Love,  
__Hales_

I sighed as I finished the email and stared at it for several long moments, wondering if I should send it. What if he had moved on? What if he'd found someone else? Maybe he wouldn't even respond to the email, just like the others. I squared my shoulders again; regardless, I would send the email, even if it was only to tell him my feelings. My hand moved shakily to the mouse and clicked Send. I sighed again a little in relief, happy that I had gotten through one of the hard parts; next would be the waiting. I looked at the picture I had sent him sitting on my nightstand. Lucas was standing and I was on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and him holding my legs to keep me steady. We both had wide smiles on our faces and we were laughing. I finally tore my eyes away and turned on my stereo putting on the song I had also sent him. My own voice filled the room from the speakers and I closed my eyes, tears slowly slipping through, as I listened to the words. I sat on my bed and clutched my knees tightly to my chest as I stared at the computer screen. No new mail.

_Forever... _

It's been hours  
seems like days  
since you went away  
and all I do is check the screen  
to see if you're okay  
you don't answer when I phone  
guess you wanna be left alone  
so I'm sending you my heart my soul  
and this is what I'll say

I'm sorry  
oh so sorry can't you give me one more chance  
to make it all up to you

E-mail my heart  
and say our love will never die (and I)  
I know you're out there  
and I know that you still care (I know you care)  
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive  
Forever...e-mail my heart

I can see you in my mind  
coming on the line  
and opening this letter  
that I've sent a hundred times  
here's a picture of us two (us two)  
I look so good on you (on you)  
and can't you please forgive me  
for the hurt I put you through

I'm sorry  
oh so sorry can't you give me one more chance  
to make it all up to you

E-mail my heart  
and say our love will never die (and I)  
I know you're out there  
and I know that you still care (I know you care)  
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive  
Forever...e-mail my heart

I'm sorry  
oh so sorry can't you give me one more chance  
to make it all up to you

E-mail my heart  
and say our love will never die (and I)  
I know you're out there  
and I know that you still care (I know you care)  
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive  
Forever...e-mail my heart

Forever...e-mail my  
forever...e-mail my heart

It had been a week, possibly a week and a half, since I sent that email from my heart. I'd lost count of the days. I was a wreck; I hadn't gone to school in three days and all I did was lie in bed all day and cry, knowing he wouldn't be answering that email. He would have by now if he'd read it. Peyton had come by to see how I was doing; she was concerned by not seeing me at school. She was appalled at the sight that greeted her. The house was a mess; it was filled with dirty dishes and clothes strewn all over the place, my bedroom floor littered with the tissues I'd used ever since the crying had started. Sleep still wouldn't take me, but I ate a little, not much, but it was all I could keep down. My computer had been on since that day but still nothing had come back.

It was around four in the afternoon and I was currently lying on my bed, still crying, as I had been for the last three days when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it would be Peyton; she'd said she would come over sometime today. I made no effort to run a brush through my hair, smooth my wrinkled pajamas, or wipe the tears from my cheeks; she'd seen me in worse conditions.

I finally shuffled to the door and slowly opened it, my eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes. I saw the large duffel bag on the porch and glanced at the feet beside them; certainly not Peyton's. I quickly looked up as my mouth opened in shock, eliciting a loud gasp. I found familiar blue eyes staring back at me. He smiled and moved towards me, gently cupping my face and pressing his lips softly to mine. It was so unlike the kiss we'd shared in the café almost three months ago; that one had been hard, quick, and passionate; this one was tender and slow, loving yet still holding the same passion, possibly more than before.

Needing air, we broke from the kiss and I entwined my fingers in his hair at the back of his head. We both smiled again and leaned in, me wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapping his around my waist, pulling me close. We stayed like that, in each other's embrace, for several long moments as we simply reveled at being together again, only this time closer than we'd ever been before. Slowly he pulled away, but still within my arms, as he grinned, "So, I read a little something about you making it up to me. How are you going to do that?" I laughed as I grabbed his shirt near the collar and pressed my mouth hard to his and started to pull him towards the bed; he shut the door as he followed me. We fell back onto the bed and he hovered over me with his arms braced on the bed, as he leaned down and laid soft kisses on my eyelids, my cheeks, then once again my lips.

Suddenly, he groaned and rolled off of me to the side, rubbing his face. "God I'm tired," he said sleepily, his eyelids fluttering up and down. I faced him and softly stroked his cheek, staring at him as he tried to fight sleep. I got up from the bed and he mumbled, "Where are you going?" I walked around to the side he was laying on and pressed a finger to his lips, "Sh…" I then took off his socks and shoes so he would be more comfortable, pulling the covers over him. I slipped back into bed and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body once again. "I love you," I said softly as I tenderly kissed him on the forehead. His eyelids briefly fluttered open as he smiled and stroked my hair before returning the kiss, "I love you too Hales." I lay my head in the crook of his neck with my hand on his chest as I finally fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
